


Team ABC, The Miscellaneous Archive

by jacksgreysays (jacksgreyson)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/pseuds/jacksgreysays
Summary: (The collection of loosely related snippets and ficlets set in the Team ABC 'verse. Originally posted on tumblr.)





	1. (2015-02-01) ficlet

She doesn’t speak very often because she doesn’t need to, and she grew up not really needing to either. She is surrounded by psychics with telepathy and fighters who use body language from birth. Her parents are kind and loving but always busy and a little neglectful–they are specialists whose skills go beyond just training and collecting psychics and fighters. Her mother helps rehabilitate those who had been injured, rejuvenates and reassembles her patients with physical therapy. Her father helps catch criminals, can profile the perpetrator and prevent their next crime. They bring hope to the city, and she would never want to deprive the city of them. Speech is a small price to pay for their happiness and the city’s safety.

And it’s not like she can’t communicate through other ways. She has no psychic ability, unfortunately, but even if she’s not a fighter she has a body and that’s enough. Tapping feet means impatience, a roll of the shoulder is nonchalance, head tilting means confusion, physical motion can correspond easily to a multitude of concepts. Why speak, when she can dance?

~

Whenever possible, he sleeps in a giant, literal dog pile with his team. Their furry bodies are warm and soothing pressed against him during the cold nights, and if he’s going to be honest, it reminds him of home. Having five siblings in a two bedroom apartments meant that space was a luxury. He remembers waking up in the middle of the night to his little brother’s bony elbows jabbing into his side. He remembers sliding his half-full plate over to his sisters, deciding that “not hungry” was good enough for him in exchange for his sisters being “not malnourished.” He remembers the tight, forced smile on his mother’s face as she went over their bills and their financials again and again and again. He remembers her barely muffled sobs when she thought everyone was asleep.

His pack haven’t met his family, which creates a dissonance in his head. Both are important to him, and he is part of both groups, and yet they are separate pieces of his life. But not entirely, for he likely would never have gotten his dogs were it not for his family. He had searched for a way to contribute, had come upon the deal the city’s scientists were making to any volunteers old enough. Journey and record as much phenomena as he could–they’d given him the necessary equipment and the first dog–and he’d get a regular salary as well as the chance to make more money during his travels. It was an opportunity too good to refuse, so he didn’t. And he definitely doesn’t regret it.


	2. (2015-02-05) ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted as a recording

“Half the fun of watching an Adelaide Jensen pokemon battle is actually watching the trainer herself!”

“Oh, definitely. You can just feel that she wants to jump into the ring and fight alongside her pokemon.”

“It definitely shows her Brawler class–she’s only one of five competitors to have qualified for this tournament by defeating 15 Dojos instead of the more common route of 8 Gyms,”

“She’s also the only one of them to get this far into the tournament, which is quite the feat considering this is her rookie year.”

“Top 32 is definitely an achievement for any rookie, but especially one who has spent most of the year fighting in Dojos instead of Gyms.”

“For viewers who are unfamiliar with the Dojo system and the Brawler class, the main difference is that trainers fight alongside their pokemon. There are some benefits to this–trainers build a better sense of camaraderie with their pokemon, and being involved in the battle means that the trainer must be better at strategizing and improvising,”

“Not to mention rather strong themselves,”

“Of course. But one noticeable cost to this style of pokemon battles is that often, trainers have to limit their moves to easily containable, non-lethal attacks. You definitely don’t see any hurricanes or draco meteors in a Dojo battle.”

“But Brawler Adelaide seems to have made this more of a technique than a limit.”

“I completely agree. Many of her pokemon have unorthodox moves to say the least. She only has the one fighting type, a Hitmonchan that has apparently been raised alongside her, but the rest of her team seems to also know some martial arts.”

“It’s the first time I’ve ever seen a Bellossom punch a Jolteon in the face, that’s for sure.”

“And her Gardevoir moves more like a Gallade!”

“Regardless of how far she gets in the tournament, I think we can both agree that she’s a trainer to look out for in the future.”

“Definitely. Ooh! And her Vespiqueen just drop kicked Navigator Greg’s Feraligator while using Giga Impact. Is it–?”

“It’s been knocked out! By a Vespiqueen! Viewers, this may not be the most majestic of battles but you have to admit Brawler Adelaide has some of the most entertaining battles you’ll see in this tournament.”

“Navigator Greg has just one more pokemon left, and unless it can take on Brawler Adelaide’s Vespiqueen–”

“Who has not been injured–”

“And her remaining two pokemon, then we and the viewers will get to see more of Brawler Adelaide in this tournament.”

“I know we’re supposed to be impartial but–”

“We’ve left that two rounds ago!”


	3. (2015-06-25) ficlet

There was a certain set of philosophies which had reigned over their household, a strange yet beautiful amalgamation that comes from having the parents she has. A mother who favored Fighting type Pokemon, yet used them to heal; a father who had a team of Psychic Pokemon to catch the human monsters.

Though having disparate bodies, humans and Pokemon could learn from and help each other. Sentience was what made personhood, not sapience. As a child, Adelaide had simplified these lessons to her favorite hobby: just because we dance differently, doesn’t mean we can’t dance together.

She trains her Pokemon the same way she was raised.

—-

She goes out on her journey late; by Unova standards, she’s not too old, but by Kanto standards, she’s practically ancient. City kids tend to be older than country kids when they start their journeys, anyway, and she’s lived in Cadmium City her whole life.

It’s a rite of passage, but the world is a dangerous place–and as city dwellers know, it’s not because of Pokemon. Rather than risk her life with a new Pokemon, her parents send along two of their own with her–her father’s Jynx, who might as well be her third parent from, and her mother’s Hitmonchan, who grew alongside Adelaide from his excitable Tyrogue stage.

In truth, she doesn’t understand why she has to go, but she can’t come up with a reason why she shouldn’t, either.

—-

It is both a surprise and somehow not that she ends up with the title Brawler. Because, to be honest, everyone thought she’d end up as Dancer Adelaide. And she thought so too.

But Dancers… it’s strange. She loves dancing. But to her, dancing is a conversation between her and her Pokemon. For Dancers, theirs is a performance–with their Pokemon, yes, but for their audience. Her dancing is personal. Not to say that Dancers’ aren’t, but she’s a very private person.

And also, much less of a pacifist than she thought.


End file.
